The Life I'm Losing
by sunset81791
Summary: A college student is attacked by a crazed vampire only to be saved by his twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Life I'm Losing

"I need to go to the book store. I'll be back in about an hour, kay?" Annemarie told her roommate as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Annemarie paused to look back at her roommate. The two of them were in their third year of college. The small dorm room they shared was barely big enough for their bunk bed but they had somehow found a way to squeeze a small desk in the far left corner. There was a single window on the opposite wall from the door but no light broke through the thick curtain even though it was late afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly outside.

Her roommate was studying at the small wooden desk. The surface of the desk was covered in text books, their final exams were in a week.

"Sienna?" Annemarie called to her roommate.

"Bye, see you later." Sienna said, refusing to take her eyes off the book pages.

Annemarie smiled at her friend as she stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. Sienna was always studying, she was naturally smart but she was terrified of failing. Her family had paid for her education completely unlike Annemarie who was there on scholarships.

Annemarie headed down the hall and was soon out on the street. The bookstore was about five blocks from the dorm. The walk didn't take long and it took her only a few minutes to find the book she was searching for. She took a few more minutes to make sure she had all the books she needed. Annemarie checked out and decided to take a walk around town.

She had plenty of time before sunset and Sienna wasn't expecting her back for another forty-five minutes. The streets were empty but Annemarie liked the peace and quiet of the small town.

As she turned a corner she saw a young man walking towards her. He looked like he was close to her age; his white hair almost touched his shoulders. Annemarie didn't recognize him and his hair covered his eyes. He was walking strangely, almost as if he were drunk, stumbling and tripping over nothing. Annemarie figured it was a freshman from her college who just left a party.

When he was a few feet away from her he tripped and started to fall. She raced over to catch him so he wouldn't land on his face. Annemarie held her arms out but he grabbed onto her left shoulder and regained his balance.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as he straitened himself. He was close enough that she could now see his eyes. They were a beautiful bright shade of blue. His eyes were very clear and Annemarie realized he hadn't been drinking.

He still had his hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. He stared, piercingly into her eyes and Annemarie was a little scared. Finally after a few seconds he broke eye contact and released her. She stood, confused for a moment, then pulled herself together and took a step forward.

Suddenly his left hand reached out and he dug his sharp nails into her right temple. Annemarie froze in fear as blood began to trickle from the wound he was creating. He slowly pulled his hand across her face, starting at her temple, crossing her right eye, and ending beside her nose. He removed his nails and watched as she screamed and collapsed onto the sidewalk. Blood gushed from her face and Annemarie held both her hands over her ruined eye.

Her screams echoed off the near by buildings but no one came to her rescue. The white haired boy stood beside her, smiling wickedly as he licked the blood from his fingers. Annemarie's screams faded as she started to get dizzy from blood loss. The boy crouched beside her.

"I don't want to die." Annemarie sobbed.

A figure jumped from a roof top on the other side of the street. It raced towards the monster beside Annemarie.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure slammed into the boy who had attacked her. They flew hard into the wall of the corner coffee shop.

Annemarie's good eye widened as she realized her savior had the same white hair as her attacker. While holding her right hand over her ruined eye she tried her best to crawl away. She was too weak to stand and too scared to scream.

She had barely crawled three feet when she felt a hand lightly grab her shoulder. She collapsed onto the sidewalk and as she lay face down she prayed he'd kill her quickly.

"I won't hurt you." A male's voice softly told her.

Slowly she turned over to face him, at first she thought it was her attacker and she tried to back away from him. Her head was spinning so she was forced to stay where she was.

He crouched beside her and she instantly realized he was the one who had saved her. He had the same white hair but it was shorter and his eyes were different. His left eye was bright blue, just like Annemarie's attacker, but his right eye was a light golden color.

He reached out, towards her injured eye but she quickly pulled away.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" He asked her.

Tears filled Annemarie's good eye as she thought about the sudden attack. The boy with the strange eyes looked over his shoulder at the white haired attacker who lay unconscious against the brick wall they had slammed into.

"I'm so sorry." The boy who had saved her whispered. "This is all my fault." He reached out and lifted her off the ground. He held her tightly against his chest, she was too weak to fight back or even protest. Annemarie knew she had no choice but to trust him. She looked up at his face and meant to thank him but she passed out instead.

Annemarie woke up in the hospital, she slowly opened her eyes and quickly realized she couldn't see out of her right eye. She reached up and touched the bandages covering where her eye had been. She suddenly remembered what happened and for a moment she was filled with fear. It quickly faded as she looked around the room and realized she was safe. Her room was empty and she wondered where the boy who had saved her had gone.

The doctor entered her room a few minutes later. He explained to her that they had removed her right eye but the nerves had not been damaged. He said she might be able to see again if she got a transplant. Annemarie thought about it for a while and told him she would like a new eye. The list for a new eye was long but he promised that some day she would get a new one.

After a while he started asking questions about what happened. She knew he wouldn't believe the truth so she told him that she was attacked by a man with a knife. The doctor didn't believe her story completely but Annemarie stuck to it and within a few hours she was released.

Walking out onto the street again was terrifying for Annemarie. The doctor told her that she had been unconscious for almost a day. It was early evening and the streets were pretty quiet. Annemarie swallowed her fear as she began heading towards the dorms. She knew Sienna would be worried so she tried to walk quickly. The fast pace also helped keep her mind off of the attack.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked she began wondering about the boy who had saved her. He looked a lot like the one who had attacked her but their eyes were different. Annemarie wondered if they were related. She reached up and touched the bandages that covered where her right eye had been. She couldn't remember certain details from the attack, like the pain of having her eye destroyed. She knew it had been extremely painful at the time but her mind wouldn't let her remember exactly what it had felt like.

Annemarie looked up and realized she was standing outside the dorms. She paused as she reached for the main door. For some reason she held back, something inside told her not to open the door. She heard the footsteps of someone running up the sidewalk behind her. She quickly turned and came to face to face with her savior from the night before. He was out of breath but he smiled at her.

"I thought I… saw you." He said between gasps. She was so surprised she couldn't speak. His face became serious as he looked past her to the dorm's door. He pushed past her and stood staring at the door. "He's waiting." The boy stated.

"Who?" Annemarie asked, panicked.

"The one you're afraid of." He told her simply.

She tensed as she began to fear for her classmates' safety.

He sensed her fear and he glanced over his shoulder at her, not daring to move from his position between her and the door. "Don't worry; he hasn't harmed anyone inside yet. He seems to be waiting, for you most likely."

The boy reached forward and pulled the door open. The hallway was empty and the only sounds were coming from inside the rooms as students were starting their weekend parties a few days early. Her rescuer took a few cautious steps forward and looked around. After a few long seconds Annemarie slowly followed him in. "It seems safe," she whispered nervously.

"He's coming. I think he was hiding in your room, awaiting your return. He probably senses me so he's on his way to meet us." He no sooner finished his sentence when a silver haired boy appeared at the opposite end of the hallway.

Annemarie tried to make herself invisible behind her protector but she could still feel the silver haired boy's cold, blue eyes staring at her. Her protector raced forward, and Annemarie felt extremely exposed as she watched her attacker from before try to dodge the charge. The boy with the mismatched eyes grabbed a hold of her attacker and in one quick motion he grabbed the blue eyed boy's head and twisted sharply. Annemarie winced when she heard the snap but for some reason she didn't feel sorry for him.

Her savior slung the limp body over his shoulder and he turned to face her. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said softly, as he walked towards her.

"Did you kill him?" She asked quietly.

"No, he'll be fine in a few minutes. You need to go pack up your things; it's not safe for you to stay here anymore." He walked past her and through the door.

Annemarie stood in shock for a few moments, wondering about what had happened and if she should listen to the boy who had saved her life. She decided not to question him as she walked to her room on the second floor of the dorm. When she arrived outside her door she tried turning the knob, the door was locked. It didn't make sense to her because the boy who had protected her had said that her attacker had been in her room.

She quickly fished out her keys and unlocked the door. Annemarie stepped into the dark room and turned on the light. She stepped back in shock as she stared at all her personal belongings that were thrown around the room. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in her room but only her things where disturbed. All of Sienna's things where still in their place.

Suddenly Annemarie had a sickening thought, what if Sienna had decided to skip her late night classes, and she would have been here when the boy had hidden there. Her roommate was in danger and Annemarie made the decision to listen to her savior, she packed a few clothes and quickly left the messy room. She didn't feel safe being in the dorms any longer.


End file.
